Aftermath 2
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: My next series for Aftermath, you might want to read Aftermath first


(A/N: After reading everyone's reviews, I decided to do a sequel. Thanks to those who reminded me about Tiner. I can't believe I forgot him. The song: Superman is by Five For Fighting. It just kinda fit with the story. Standard Disclaimers: I do not own JAG or the song I used, this is only for fun. Please read and review.)  
  
Fade in  
  
[Harm]  
  
On the helo heading towards Washington, Mac and I take shifts watching over Bud. He is stable, but still hasn't regained consciousness after his ordeal. Not that the doctors expected him to or anything. We should be landing in Washington sometime Saturday evening at Andrews, and then Bud would be flown to Bethesda Navel Hospital.  
  
As I sit and watch over Bud, I still can't believe all of this happened. I stepped on a landmine, but got away without a scratch. Why Bud? When I was chasing that dirty nuke, I did it because it was my job. Thousands of lives were on the line, and it was up to me to save them. But Bud sees one boy in danger, but he really isn't in danger, and loses a leg for it. Where is the justice in that?  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me  
  
(Two days latter, in rout to Washington)  
  
[Mac]  
  
I relieved Harm from his shift a few minutes ago, and I can tell he is already asleep, by his steady breathing. It's been a hell of a few weeks, and thinks aren't looking up for anyone. The Admiral told me that the whole JAG staff was going to be there when we landed at Andrews. I was touched by the support that people were showing for Bud. Things were going to be rough for awhile, but I was confident that we would all get through it together. As I looked over at Harm, I knew he was blaming himself for what happened, even though he wasn't even there when it happened. Harm walked away when he stepped on a landmine, and Bud didn't. How could life be so unfair, to Bud and Harriet?  
  
Only a few more minutes till we land at Andrews, but I don't have the heart to wake Harm. He looks as bad as I feel, and we still have to face the Admiral for disobeying orders. That'll be fun. Bud still hasn't regained consciousness yet, but maybe it's for the better. He still doesn't know about his leg, and Harm and I don't have to courage to tell him. It's funny in a way. What we do everyday takes courage and strength, but when it comes to tell your friend that he lost his leg, there isn't enough strength in the world to face the look on his face when he is told.  
  
I'm more than a bird I'm more than a plane  
  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
[AJ]  
  
I can see the helo landing now, as we all wait for Bud to be unloaded. A chopper is standing by, but the pilot knows we get to see him first. I watch as Harm and Mac get out, helping the corpsmen carrying Bud on the stretcher. Harriet runs up to them, trying to hold back her tears, and takes her husbands hand.  
  
Sturgis, Mikey, Tiner, and I all follow her, but stand back letting her see him first. Harm and Mac walk towards us and I can tell that they both look like hell. I watch as Harriet pleads with Bud to open his eyes, but he doesn't. I fight the urge to cry, as I direct the corpsmen to the chopper. Suck it up seal. You are supposed to be their leader. You can't show you emotion. Not now.  
  
Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see  
  
[Mikey]  
  
Ever since I was little, my brother was always my hero. He protected me from dad when he got drunk, and inspired me to live my life the way I wanted to, even though joining the Navy was the best thing for me. I still laugh at the memory of Bud getting thrown in the cell right next to me, the first time that I got in trouble. And when I was accused of manslaughter, Bud was right there. But how was I supposed to help him now? He doesn't even know his leg is gone.  
  
Holding my sleeping nephew on my shoulder, I wonder how he could possibly understand what is happening. His daddy will never be the same. How could a war so far away, affect a boy this young? Bud told me long ago, that his dream was to join the Navy, get married and raise a family. What happens to his dreams now?  
  
It may sound absurd  
  
But don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed  
  
But won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
  
  
[Tiner]  
  
Seeing lieutenant Roberts lying so helpless on that stretcher made me sick to my stomach. How could someone so strong, look so helpless? I feel so bad for everything that has happened to the lieutenant and his family. But as I look around and see all of their friends here to support them, I know things will get better. The lieutenant is one of the strongest people I know, and I know he can get though this.  
  
Up, up and away from me  
  
It's all right  
  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
Or anything  
  
  
  
[Sturgis]  
  
Harm and Mac look dead on their feet. I knew they must not have slept at all on the helo. I haven't known Bud that long, and the time I had with him, was spent trying to improve him. But I guess everyone is blaming themselves for what happened. I watch as they carefully load him into the chopper, and help Harriet in. She sits next to Bud, taking his hand, and talking softly to him. As if some unspoken agreement, we all agree to meet him at the hospital. I lead Harm and Mac to my car, while the Admiral takes Mikey and little AJ. The drive to the hospital is silent, as I just pray that things will be okay.  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees  
  
  
  
[Bud]  
  
I am dimly aware of Harriet talking to me, but I can't make out what she is saying. Where am I? My whole body hurts so bad, and all I want to do is just give in to the darkness, but something keeps calling me back. I can hear little AJ's voice in my head calling me, "Daddy" I struggle to open my eyes, and talk to Harriet, but it is useless. Then I remember what happened. Oh God, the little boy that was in the minefield! I hope he made it out okay.  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
  
Looking for special things inside of me  
  
It's not easy to be me.  
  
END 


End file.
